The present invention relates to battery-powered lanterns, and more particularly to rechargeable battery-powered lanterns.
Battery-powered lanterns are well known and are used worldwide as portable light sources for a wide variety of work and leisure activities. Such lanterns typically include a base and a fixture mounted on the base. One or more light bulbs are supported within the fixture, and a battery is contained within the base to power the bulbs.
As with all battery-powered devices, battery life is a concern. Without a battery tester, determining the remaining life of a battery is difficult. To avoid running out of power, a user either will replace batteries before they are fully used or will carry extra batteries. Particularly in remote areas, extra batteries fill needed space, add weight, and can be hard to procure.
Solar-powered lanterns were developed in part to eliminate the need to replace batteries prematurely and/or the need to carry extra batteries. These solar-powered lanterns include a rechargeable battery in the base and a separate solar panel that can be connected to the lantern to recharge the battery. Unfortunately, solar-powered lanterns suffer several disadvantages. First, when the battery fully discharges, the life of the battery is shortened. Second, full discharge degrades the battery, causing the battery to hold less charge each cycle. Third, the lights within the solar lanterns oscillate or flicker when the battery is weak.